Obiwan's trials
by Funkmaster21
Summary: Obi-wan is a headstrong padawan. His master, Qui-Gon has tried to teach him everything he knows about lightsaber combat. But there is more there that can be taught.


Defense

A teenage Obi-wan Kenobi desperately parried an attack and sloppily swung his lightsaber, blocked easily by his master Qui-Gon.

"Focus, Obi-wan. Be mindful!" Qui-Gon said as he pressed the attack. He mixed his blows, swiping both high and low in an effort to exhaust the young man. It was working.

"Do you see?" Qui-Gon said when the fighting had stopped. Obi-wan held his knees to steady himself, breathing heavily.

"The Solera form allows you to parry incoming attacks with minimal effort. Your opponent must expend precious energy with each blow, slowly tiring while you remain fresh and strong."

Obi-wan looked up at his master and wasn't surprised to see that he was right. Qui-Gon was hardly out of breath, while Obi-wan struggled to even hold his lightsaber.

After a few moments, he stood, saber in hand, ready again. With a cry he pressed the attack, desperately trying to absorb the knowledge that he had been given.

Skillfully blocking each of Qui-Gon's attacks, Obi-wan was no novice with a lightsaber, but as Qui-Gon continued to tell him; he still had much to learn.

Obi-wan felt that he had learned all he could from the 'classic' forms. But mastering the new complex forms that Qui-Gon taught him each day was something completely different.

Breaking off the attack again, Obi-wan fell back, deactivating his lightsaber to get his breath back.

They were fighting in their usual sparring arena, a small alcove in the Jedi temple. Qui-Gon had asked for ledges and different obstacles in their training room, so that he could learn to use the environment as a weapon during lightsaber fights. His teacher was a master of the 'living force' and he tried to educate everything he could in Obi-wan whenever he had the chance.

Obi-wan, young and headstrong didn't value the living force at the moment. He was too focused on his training, on steadfastly learning the basics of the force first.

Qui-Gon held for a moment, and finally deactivated his lightsaber as well to join Obi-wan.

"Are you ready to continue, my padawan?" He asked gently. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Master, are you sure I am ready for such advanced forms? Should I not practice my basics before learning Solera?" Obi-wan said, playing with his lightsaber, absentmindedly

Qui-Gon paused in thought, "In my experience, there are no 'basics' when it comes to lightsaber combat. Learning a form is crucial, and if you master Solera, you will be invincible, Obi-wan. It comes not from aggression, but a form of defense. A style mirrored through the Jedi." He replied.

"Do you see? It's not about attacking the opponent. It's about defending yourself against dark forces. As all the Jedi should. It facilitates survival more than victory."

Obi-wan nodded thoughtfully.

"Shall we try again?" He asked, stepping back and igniting his lightsaber. The green blade lit brightly in the small arena.

Obi-wan grinned and stepped ahead, making the first move, as he always did. Remembering Qui-Gon's training, he allowed his blue lightsaber to go limp in his hand, using the muscles in his wrist and fingers rather than the strength in his arm.

Lightly batting away the older Jedi's attacks, Obi-wan settled into a defensive state, using his master's attacks against him, focusing on the force. Instead of blocking the blows, he dodged, knowing that his attacker's energy would decrease after a missed swing.

Grinning, Obi-wan continued the form, noticing a small smile developing in his Master between the flashes of light.

"Good, now press the attack slowly." Qui-Gon said, while delivering attacks of his own. Obi-wan's reply came in the form of light, graceful attacks, predictably easily blocked by his master and accepting the counter attacks.

"Good." Qui-gon repeated confidently. "Do not block. Redirect. Wait for the opponent to get tired or frustrated. Let them make a mistake and seize the opportunity."

To illustrate his point, Qui-Gon jumped high in the air, and came crashing down upon his apprentice, who barely dodged the heavy blow. As he had been taught, Obi-wan moved around the opponent's blade, twisting and dancing with his own lightsaber, getting inside and outside the line of attack.

"Be patient. Reply on your cunning." Qui-Gon said as he pressed the assault, switching his style and coming in violently, causing Obi-wan to jump back onto a higher ledge, claiming the higher ground.

Qui-Gon jumped to join him, pushing the attacks and cornering the padawan. Closer, the Jedi came, his strikes a violent blue blur. It overpowered obi-wan's quick movements. With lightning fast action, Qui-Gon batted obi-wan's sword arm away, nearly dislocating the young man's shoulder and sending his lightsaber flying, ending the fight.

"That was Djem So." Qui-Gon said, after deactivating his lightsaber. "Once I have taught you the defensive. I will show you the offensive. But that is for another day." He lightly stepped off the edge.

Obi-Wan looked to his master confused. He wondered if he would ever beat him, even if he mastered every style.

"You have done well, Obi-wan" He said, sitting cross legged on the floor, as he always did after a spar, resting his lightsaber to his side.

Obi-wan retrieved his saber and relaxed, taking a seat opposite Qui-Gon and meditating, emulating his mentor.

"Master, why did you break my defensive form?" Obi-wan asked after a moment.

"To show you something." He replied, not looking up.

"Show me what?"

"Obi-wan, you must understand, aggressive forms are mastered by dark force users and Sith." Qui-Gon said, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"I used their deadly form to show you that unless you have matched, or have a greater mastery of Solera than Djem So, it will merely delay the inevitable. I need to show you the importance of the form" He said firmly.

"The road is long, but it is worth the journey. For the true master of Solera is invincible."

Obi-wan nodded and slowly. He played with his braid and let the words sink in. After a moment Qui-Gon stood up again.

Obi-Wan saw the familiar flash of green again and smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Are you ready for a rematch, my young padawan?" Qui-Gon grinned, lightsaber in hand.


End file.
